Folding paper, foil, plastic and other types of sheets to form both beautiful and useful objects is a well-known craft called origami. A simpler folk craft based on small sheets or strips to form straight chains is well-known. Often these small strips are candy or gum wrappers that are being repurposed. Folding and forming chains produce only linear objects that are transformed into belts, bracelets and the like.
Slightly more elaborate objects such as the “candy wrapper purse” require an additional step to form an object that is in three dimensions, since these chains are linear and build in a unidimensional manner. The chains are formed into circles and the circles are joined one to the other by sewing, gluing or another attachment method to build in another dimension. This is a clumsy and inelegant solution to the unidirectional growth of the lines.
This folk craft requires that all links be folded out of paper, plastic or foil wrappers or sheets and are very difficult and time-consuming to make. Additionally, they slip and have problems with uniformity, which makes them difficult to link together. Moreover, it is difficult to make the units by hand, and there is no way to make sheets, so circles must be joined together by sewing or gluing. Moreover, the process of making individual assembly units out of paper is extremely tedious and requires dexterity, patience and time. Thus, there is a need for a simple device for creating interlinking objects or assembly units that does not require folding, and requires less dexterity, patience and time.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.